No One Is Alone
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Keluarga Saiga tengah membuat rahasia untuk Yahiko dan Megumi. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Yamamoto. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua? Apa mereka akan kembali bersatu? Lanjutan kisah dari Over My Head. #21


**No One Is Alone**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **S.A (Special A) © Maki Minami

**Peringatan: **OOC and typos? Kalimat mungkin ada yang tidak jelas. Mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

_Tidak ada suatu apapun untuk sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada suatu makluk hidup pun untuk sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak pernah._

_Mereka selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Mereka akan selalu bersama di mana rintangan menghampiri. Mereka akan selalu bersama untuk saling membantu._

_Jadi, tidak ada satu pun yang sendirian._

**.o.O.o.**

Apa susahnya bagi seorang laki-laki menyebalkan, cuek, dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri harus memperjuangkan kehidupannya demi seorang gadis berambut cokelat keriting panjang yang manis. Demi seorang gadis. Camkan kata-kata itu baik-baik.

Tentu saja harus diingat, bagaimana tidak kalau pemuda berusia dua puluhan ini sedang bersiap-siap meminta penjelasan kepada keluarganya kenapa pemuda ini harus ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Padahal pemuda ini dan gadis manis berambut keriting panjang sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah saat keduanya sudah lulus kuliah.

Pemuda berambut merah muda memiliki kedua bola mata merah muda. Ini membuat semua pandangan yang ada di ruangan tamu menatap ke arah pemuda menyebalkan tersebut. Pemuda ini bernama Yahiro Saiga. Yahiro datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di saat hubunganku dengan Megumi menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Yahiro kesal, menyilangkan kedua kaki dan kedua tangan secara bersamaan.

"Alasan kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Yahiro," ucap sang ibu Yahiro.

"Aku tidak perlu alasan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!" teriak Yahiro kesal. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak mau lagi melihat wajah berlinang air mata milik Megumi. Sungguh. Itu sungguh menyayat hati sampai ke tulang belakang.

Yahiro bangkit tidak mau mendengar omelan dan saran dari keluarganya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan keluarganya tersebut. Keluarga Saiga memang terkenal keras dan jangan salah kalau anaknya semata wayangnya juga begitu.

"Ibu dan ayah melakukan ini untukmu bukan untuk kami sendiri! Jika kamu bersikeras untuk melawan, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk memaksamu menikah secepat mungkin!" teriak sang ibu sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku Yahiro meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa ada satu pun kata terucap. Kalimat ibu Yahiro tidak terdengar lagi setelah Yahiro membanting pintu.

Ayah Yahiro merunduk dengan tangan di wajah. Ayah Yahiro menghela napas dan menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayah dan ibu Yahiro Saiga ini sampai-sampai dayang-dayang dan kepala pelayan hanya termangu sambil senyum simpul sendiri.

Yahiro membanting pintu tertutup dengan cara yang sangat keras. Yahiro sangat kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi usahanya tidak cukup membuat keluarganya menyetujui apa permintaannya. Yahiro sungguh tidak bisa bersikap andil di rumah Saiga karena kedua orangtuanya telah datang ke rumah hanya untuk acara pertunangan resmi mereka.

Memang Yahiro dan Megumi belum resmi bertunangan dikarenakan kedua keluarga tersebut sedang sibuk dalam urusan pribadi dan bisnis mereka masing-masing. Hal itu membuat kedua belah pihak tidak bisa macam-macam gara-gara hal semacam ini. Serius dan bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" gusar Yahiro melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur _king size_. Menyandarkan kepala Yahiro memakai kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Padahal aku berniat mengajak Megumi meresmikan pertunangan kami minggu depan, lalu kenapa menjadi seperti ini?"

Yahiro tertidur pelan-pelan dan akhirnya tertidur pulas juga. Yahiro capek harus medramatisir kisahnya dengan Megumi yang tidak kunjung usai. Tidak mungkin Yahiro meminta bantuan Kei dan Tadashi. Kedua orang yang paling menyebalkan itu. Kei yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya bersama Akira dan Tadashi pacar Akira yang sok-nya suka pergi entah ke mana tanpa bicara.

Di tempat lain beda lagi, Megumi memeluk boneka kesayangan pemberian Yahiro tengah duduk di tempat tidur sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Ini bukan wajah cemberut melainkan wajah yang tidak kala harunya gara-gara menangis sepanjang siang ini berkat Yahiro Saiga, pemuda menyebalkan dan penuh misteri(?).

_Inikah akhirnya aku sendirian lagi? Sedangkan saudara kembarku malah senang dengan Sakura dan Ryu bersama dengan Finn. Aku kangen sekali dengan Yahiro. _Megumi menangis dalam kediaman hatinya yang sakit dan perih. Megumi ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yahiro, tapi keluarga Yamamoto tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar selangkah dari rumah tersebut sampai hari H.

"Megumi!" seru pemuda sangat mirip dengan Megumi masuk tanpa permisi dulu ke kamar Megumi. "Katanya Megumi sudah putus dengan Yahiro itu?!"

Megumi kesal dengan Jun mengatakan Yahiro ini-itu, tidak bisakah Jun menghormati Yahiro hanya sedikit? Walaupun Yahiro pernah menyusahkan anak-anak SA.

Megumi mengambil buku A4 dan spidol hitam, Megumi menulis sesuatu lalu memperlihatkannya ke Jun. _Aku belum tahu kalau Yahiro akan putus denganku, tapi Yahiro masih mencari sesuatu agar aku dan dia bisa balik seperti dulu lagi._

Jun mengusap-usap dagunya sambil tersenyum simpul, "Palingan orang itu sedang melarikan diri, dan tidak mau balik lagi padamu."

Megumi terguncang dengan kata-kata pada kalimat Jun. Megumi menitikkan air mata, Jun melihatnya hanya menghela napas dalam hati tidak ingin membuat Megumi menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, rahasia itu harus tetap aman sampai hari H.

Jun menjentikkan jari, "Ah! Aku harus menemui Sakura karena aku ada kencan dengan hari ini." Jun keluar dari kamar Megumi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jun muncul di balik pintu dengan menjulurkan kepalanya, "Jangan lupa untuk menghadiri acara makan malam besok lusa. Nanti Akira dan Hikari akan datang menemanimu ke butik."

Megumi melemparkan bantal ke arah pintu, namun Jun sudah berlalu pergi. Megumi menangis, membungkuk, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke seprai tidurnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus menetes.

_Aku rindu padamu, Yahiro. Aku merasa sendirian di sini._

Malam itu sudah menjadi malam di mana Megumi yang terus menangis kala mengingat Yahiro. Yahiro juga sama frustasinya gara-gara mengingat keinginan kedua orangtuanya untuk bertunangan dengan salah satu pilihan keluarga Saiga. Kedua-duanya tidak bisa memungkiri hasil di mana semua akan terbukti besok lusa malam. Ada apa yang akan terjadi besok lusa merupakan hari H?

Keesokkan harinya, Megumi dan beserta kedua temannya di SA, yaitu Hikari dan Akira. Alasan mereka melakukan itu untuk mencarikan gaun yang cocok buat Megumi besok malam. Awalnya Megumi tidak mau karena kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut, tapi Hikari dan Akira terus mengajaknya dengan imbalan bisa bertemu Yahiro.

Tentu Megumi sangat senang dan mau menerima tawaran tersebut. Namun, Megumi tidak tahu kalau semua permintaan untuk bertemu Yahiro dibantah Akira dan Hikari. Megumi sangat kecewa, tapi Megumi juga tidak mau mengecewakan kebaikan kedua temannya untuk membantu mencarikan gaun untuknya besok malam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Akira menunjukkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna _orange_ dengan kembang di dadanya, tapi Megumi tidak menyukainya karena terlalu biasa dan warna tersebut bukan tipenya.

"Kalau ini?" Hikari juga menunjukkan sebuah gaun, lebih tepatnya bukan gaun melainkan gaun pendek yang terpotong pendek di bawahnya, seperti _punk_. Megumi dan Akira kaget dengan pilihan Hikari. Akhirnya Akira meminta Hikari untuk tidak memilih gaun begitu karena bukan gaya Megumi.

Setelah beberapa jam, Megumi belum memilih gaun sekali pun. Untung saja Megumi mendapatkan sebuah gaun indah yang dipajang di depan butik. Saat memakainya, Megumi merasa nyaman dengan gaun tersebut seperti dipeluk oleh Yahiro.

Hikari dan Akira mengerutkan kening, ditatapnya pegawai butik tersebut sambil menunjuk gaun dipakai Megumi. Pegawai mengatakan kalau itu adalah milik Yahiro Saiga. Sebelum datang ke tempat ini mereka bertiga, Yahiro dan Kei telah tiba untuk memberikan gaun manis ke butik ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yahiro akan memberikan gaun semanis itu ke butik ini," Akira menyilang kedua tangan, menyeringai.

"Aku berharap besok malam menjadi hari di mana Megumi senang dan tidak menangis lagi," kata Hikari berharap suatu saat itu akan datang.

Hikari dan Akira ber-_high five_. Megumi melihatnya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan keduanya. Tapi, hal itu tidak dipikirkannya karena saat ini Megumi merasa senang.

Di suatu tempat yang dekat butik, namun memiliki beberapa centimeter dari tempat tersebut. Terlihat sebuah mobil milik keluarga Ushikubo berwarna merah muda terparkir depan _cafe_. Ada beberapa orang berada di dalam mobil tersebut, termasuk Yahiro.

"Akhirnya rencana berhasil," gumam Sakura melihat melalui jendela sambil memasang wajah berbinar-binar.

"Sa-Sakura nanti kita ketahuan oleh mereka," Jun menarik lengan Sakura, tapi Sakura masih terus melihat mereka sampai keluar dari butik. Jun memandang Kei cemberut, Ryu diam, kepala Finn di benamkan di pundak Ryu, Tadashi pergi entah ke mana, dan Yahiro terasa kesal. "Bi-bisakah kalian tidak melakukan itu?"

"Untuk apa coba kita harus naik mobil Ushikubo?!" teriak Kei mengangkat alis, wajahnya berkerut kesal. "Apa tidak bisa kita memakai mobil lain selain mobil Ushikubo?"

"Itu dikarenakan kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum Akira, Hikari dan Megumi datang," sahut Ryu berusaha menenangkan kekesalan Kei. "Hanya mobil Ushikubo yang datang ke rumah Saiga. Mobilku dan mobil Finn rusak begitu juga dengan Jun yang mobilnya dipakai Megumi."

"Cih!" Kei berdecak kesal, dilirik Yahiro kesal. Sama kesalnya dengannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi rencanamu untuk berpisah dengan Megumi?"

"Aku mau turun. Aku akan pulang naik taksi," kata Yahiro turun dari mobil Sakura. Sebelum menutup pintu, Yahiro berbicara, "Katakan kepada Megumi, selamat atas pertunangannya dengan orang itu."

Jun, Sakura, Ryu, Finn, dan Kei mendengar kalimat tersebut saat Yahiro menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Dilihat Yahiro masuk ke dalam taksi, berlalu pergi. Mereka berlima mendesah pelan, senyumnya mengembang.

"Yahiro benar-benar hebat! Bisa medramatisir seperti itu! Seperti bukan Yahiro saja!" seru Ryu tertawa melihat tingkah Yahiro tadi yang pasrah.

"Aku berharap ini menjadi terakhir kali mereka begitu," ucap Finn tersenyum.

"Aku berharap juga," Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Finn, tersenyum khas anak perempuan.

"Semoga saja besok malam akan menjadi terakhir bagi Yahiro dan Megumi berpisah," Jun menyandarkan kepala, menengadahkan tatapannya ke langit melalui jendela hitam.

"Besok akan menjadi penentuannya," nyengir Kei.

Akhirnya tiba juga malam di mana semua akan berakhir. Perpisahan melawan kesendirian yang terus kian memuncak. Tentu saja hanya keluarga terpilih yang masuk ke dalam acara milik keluarga Saiga. Di sana terdapat keluarga Finn, keluarga Ryu, keluarga Sakura, dan keluarga Megumi dan Jun.

Tentu saja hanya Megumi saja yang muncul sekalian melihat di mana calon tunangan Yahiro. Tiba-tiba pemilik rumah datang lewat tangga beralas karpet merah. Para tamu super heboh bertepuk tangan kepada anggota keluarga Saiga.

Megumi melihat pemuda berambut merah muda yang arogan, super menyebalkan. Megumi bersembunyi di balik punggung sang ayah, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat Yahiro, tapi Yahiro bisa melihat kalau Megumi tidak mau melihat sosoknya.

Kesendirian mereka berdua bisa dirasakan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga tersebut. Diliriknya anak-anak mereka sambil nyengir biasa secara diam-diam. Akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan ayah Yahiro maju untuk menyampaikan pengumuman.

"Saya berterima kasih Anda semua telah datang ke tempat ini di mana acara telah berlangsung. Saya berharap ini akan menjadi acara terbaik." Ayah Yahiro meminta Yahiro untuk datang kepadanya. "Saya akan memperkenalkan anak semata wayang kami bernama Yahiro. Anak saya akan menjadi tokoh utama acara ini bersama gadis pilihan kami, calon tunangan dan calon istri."

Megumi menutup mata, tidak mau mendengar kalimat muncul dari mulut ayah Yahiro. Sedangkan Yahiro pasrah kepada apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka siap menanggung semuanya. Biarpun memiliki hati yang sakit dan perih akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan gadis tersebut. Saya meminta nona..." Yahiro menghela napas pasrah dan kedua mata Megumi berkaca-kaca. "... Megumi Yamamoto!"

Megumi dan Yahiro kaget dengan nama tersebut. Megumi menoleh ke arah panggilan milik ayah Yahiro sambil meneteskan air mata. Megumi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Megumi masih tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Lho, kenapa kau masih di sini, sayang. Naiklah...," ibu Megumi menarik tangan anaknya menuju podium di mana Yahiro dan ayahnya berada. Megumi maju pelan-pelan, takut apa yang didengarnya salah.

"Apa ini benar, ayah?" Yahiro tidak menoleh ke ayahnya, hanya melihat Megumi menuju arahnya.

"Iya. Sudah sana, peluk tunanganmu dan calon istrimu itu," saran ayah Yahiro mendorong tubuh Yahiro ke Megumi.

Yahiro berlari dan memeluk Megumi. Mereka berputar saling berpelukan. Akhirnya mereka tidak sendirian lagi. Megumi dan Yahiro lega. Mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya. Yahiro menghentikan putaran, menurunkan Megumi. Dipegang wajah mulus Megumi, memajukan wajahnya, mencium Megumi dengan sepenuh hati.

Megumi melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher Yahiro. Sorak sorai tepuk tangan bergema di ruangan. Finn, Sakura, dan Akira tersenyum lega. Begitu juga dengan Kei, menyeringai simpul. Mereka sungguh sudah berjasa melakukan ini kepada mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

Megumi menarik bibirnya, mengelus pipi Yahiro. "Aku senang bisa bersamamu. Selamanya bersamamu."

Yahiro senang mendengar Megumi berbicara walau hanya bergumam. Dicium kening Megumi dan memeluknya sebelum mencium bibir Megumi kedua kalinya.

"Aku bahagia karena tidak ada satu pun yang sendirian."

_Akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu tanpa halangan. Aku senang bisa mendengar kau berbicara lagi. Suara lembutmu adalah kekuatanku. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

_Aku berharap kita tidak akan pernah berpisah sampai kapan pun, bagaimana pun caranya._

_Karena aku tidak pernah sendirian lagi._

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya mereka bersama juga sehingga saya sampai menangis kalau mereka berpisah. Jadi, saya sudah menepati janji saya untuk buat fict kelanjutan ini. Hebat atau tidak? Sebenarnya, saya tidak mau buat karena saya harus kerja. Untung saja bisa juga berkat do'a kalian. Terima kasih

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Kendari, 12/15/2012

**Published Date:** 12/21/2012


End file.
